1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated digital device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an integrated digital device and method that has a button adjacent to a display unit for selecting functions according to a mode change, and that displays icons for the selected function via the display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is an increasing trend to combine a plurality of digital devices into one integrated device. Plural functions for setting plural sets of information desired by a user should be provided to control the functions of the plurality of digital devices. A plurality of input means, such as buttons, may be provided to facilitate a user's ability to quickly change set information.
However, it is impractical to place numerous input means, such as buttons, on the integrated device.
In order to overcome this problem, a display means, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), is provided. The LCD employs a menu screen for selecting and executing a desired process according to certain combination of a “select” button and a “confirm” button. However, this case leads to a complicated and time consuming selection process.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for facilitating a user's selection of plural function modes of an integrated device.